


When comes the night

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [581]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Eintracht Frankfurt - Freeform, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Roommates, Sleeping Together, TT, Watching Someone Sleep
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26007412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Marco est parti, le laissant avec un lit en trop. Martin est arrivé, à la recherche d'un lit.
Relationships: David Abraham/Martin Hinteregger
Series: FootballShot [581]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1061201
Kudos: 2





	When comes the night

When comes the night

  
Le problème avec le fait de devoir partager une chambgre est que quand ton partenaire change de club, il faut t'habituer à un nouveau colocataire. Marco-F est parti, et Martin est arrivé. David a vite compris qu'il allait récupérer l'autrichien dans sa chambre, parce qu'avec le départ du mexicain, il finissait avec un lit en trop. Alors Hinti à posé bagage à côté de lui, et David était obligé de poser ses yeux sur le plus jeune, il ne sait pas s'il regrette, mais il a du mal à s'en détourner maintenant. Il ne comprend pas totalement ce que l'autre défenseur peut lui dire la moitié du temps, mais il écoute, parce que même si ce n'est pas tout le temps important, pour lui c'est intéressant. David écoute Martin, même quand il voudrait dormir et qu'Hinti n'arrête pas de vouloir lui parler du match ou de celui à venir. Les stores peuvent être éteints que rien n'arrête la langue de l'autrichien. Il n'a pas vraiment envie de s'en plaindre non plus, il aime la voix de Martin.

  
David passe une nuit de plus avec Hinti dans le lit à côté du sien, ils parlent, même s'il est toujours aussi peu sûr de ce qu'il peut comprendre et dire. La voix à la limite entre Adulte et Adolescent de Martin a un effet apaisant sur lui, même s'il ne veut pas l'avouer, en même temps, comment pourrait-il lui dire qu'il aime l'écouter avant de dormir, et que quand il dort sans lui, le sommeil est plus compliqué à trouver ? David mord ses lèvres quand Hinti éteint sa lumière, signe qu'il commence à s'endormir, donc qu'il va arrêter de parler. Il aimerait que ce genre de moment ne s'arrête jamais, même si c'est des fois trop long. Aujourd'hui, c'était trop court. Mais il ne veut pas empêcher le sommeil à l'autrichien alors il ne dit rien et se retourne dans son lit pour ne pas penser à celui qu'il aime secrètement dormant à côté de lui, à seulement quelques mètres. David sait qu'il s'est mis dans un sacré bordel, mais il va blâmer Marco d'être parti sans penser à son stupide cœur de romantique...

  
Fin


End file.
